


Add it up

by tattooed_lies



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed_lies/pseuds/tattooed_lies
Summary: It's just the boys thinking about some stuff they do with (/to) each other.
Relationships: Nikki Sixx/Vince Neil
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Add it up

Vince loves kissing. The first time Nikki had noticed just how much, was when they had finally been in a hotel room together - not in a bathroom stall, or a closet, or a car, or a bunk, but in an actual room where they had time to waste. Nikki had tackled Vince to the bed and had enthusiastically started discarding clothes, impatient for the main event. But then Vince had cupped Nikki’s cheek, brushed his hair back and taken time to study Nikki’s face. When Nikki had been a little stupefied at the hold up, Vince had kissed him softly. Sweetly. And then deeply. As if _that_ was the entire program for the evening. And every time Nikki had tried to move down, kissing Vince’s throat and licking the slight dip down the center of his chest, Vince would nudge him back up and kiss him again.

It had taken Nikki by surprise. Sure, Vince can do quick and dirty with a huge amount of gusto, but he can equally hold himself back for - what seems to Nikki - an indefinite amount of time. Just to kiss for the sake of kissing. Which, he’ll admit, feels kind of nice.

Nikki had experimented with it; let Vince take the lead one night to see how long he’d go… Which meant they had ended up asleep in the middle of a kiss, waking up in the morning cuddled up and pillow wet with drool. Apparently that’s an option when you’re in love.

~

Nikki is a biter. Not that Vince minds - he loves a little pain with his pleasure. The first time Nikki had bitten him, it was on the curve of his neck and shoulder. Nikki had been drunk, well, both of them had been, and he’d gotten jealous. He had shoved Vince into a bathroom stall after tearing him away from a group of girls, and Vince had thought it was _so_ funny. Hilarious, which is why he’d started laughing, that Nikki would care about something so unremarkable as a bunch of groupies. But Nikki hadn’t thought it was funny. Vince had borne the evidence of it proudly for several days.

It’s not like Vince tries to give Nikki reasons to bite. But sometimes, you know, it just happens to go that way. Vince will do something stupid, because he’s wasted, and Nikki has to leave his mark, because he’s a distrustful bastard. And so what, if every now and then there’s a bounce in Vince’s step when Nikki drags him into a dark corner. And Nikki has to cover Vince’s mouth with his hand, to stop anyone from hearing the near-obscene noises he makes.

But it’s not an angry thing. Vince feels claimed, _loved_ , when Nikki sinks his teeth into tender skin. It’s a stinging bite followed by delicious sucks and soothing licks, and, often, an awesome fuck.

~

Nikki, of course, isn’t an idiot. He knows he gets played sometimes, and then it’s just good to give Vince what he wants - a mark. Yes, Nikki loves to bite him, feel the dents he made in Vince’s skin with his tongue. Remind Vince to whom he belongs.

He first realized that Vince purposefully riled him up when, at a party, after he’d hauled Vince outside and blocked him against the wall, Vince had smirked. Then he’d stretched out his bare arm to the side, to give Nikki something to bite.

There are times when he thinks he went too far, when he sees the purple bruising on Vince’s neck, the inside of his upper arm or his inner thigh. But when he spies Vince pressing down on the contusions - when he thinks Nikki isn’t watching - Nikki feels heat, and pride, and love.

~

Vince never expected Nikki to enjoy kissing as much as he himself does. They do it a lot. Sometimes it’s deep kisses for long amounts of time, sometimes it’s just brushes of lips, barely lingering, whenever they can - quick, to be inconspicuous, but unable not to acknowledge each other that way.

When Nikki hadn’t pushed and had let Vince just kiss him the entire night, Vince couldn’t believe it. Several times, he had expected Nikki to just roll him over and stick his hand down Vince’s pants. If Nikki had, that would have been fine - great, because Vince’s pants had been tight as hell at that point, and he would not have complained about a little relief. But Vince can be more patient than he appears, enjoys the closeness and makes himself wait. And Nikki had been so soft and pliant, that Vince had been quietly cheering inside at the awarded opportunity.

He often catches Nikki looking at his mouth, when he’s singing Nikki’s words, or laughing at Nikki’s jokes. Even when Vince is shouting at him. Nikki likes to paint Vince’s lips in red lipstick, before a shoot or a show. Vince relishes Nikki’s focus when he parts his lips slightly so Nikki can meticulously apply the color, biting his own lips while working. Sometimes, immediately after, it gets messy. But it’s not like anyone notices.

~

Mick wonders how everyone is not seeing what’s happening under their noses. Maybe it’s because it’s something no one expects; they’re all looking at the girls, not the guys. And Vince and Nikki are so volatile, half the time it seems like they’re throwing punches, not blowing kisses.

But when you actually look for two seconds, it’s so obvious. They always lean into each other, always look at each other. They seem to always be missing at the same time. Oh, and Vince walks around with fresh hickeys, even when they’re on the tour bus and there are no girls on board. Then there was also this one time where Mick had walked into the backstage area, and Vince had been bent over the side arm of a couch with Nikki pounding into him.

Hey, he’s not gonna tell on them. But he’s thinking about pointing out to them that they’re not as subtle as they think.


End file.
